La suerte de la Esmeralda
by Yahg
Summary: Dos años han pasado y varios han sido los sobrevivientes entre ellos dos posibles amantes. todo es resultado del pasado que se recicla. un encantador asesino y un niñero son la clave de los cerezos mmmmm juro que me tome nada
1. Chapter 1

Sumario Han pasado 2 años desde que Subaru se convirtió en el terrible Sakurazukamori. pero que es lo que realmente quiere este terrible asesino

M e baso en el manga, la película y en algunas otras cosas más

SXS Sx?

LA SUERTE DE LA ESMERALDA

Negro todo era en negro hasta que una luz invadió el espacio. Hay estábamos nuevamente nosotros dos y ella ,deseaba que fiera verdad que lo que veía no solo fuera un fantasma del pasado que aùn hoy me atormentaban mostrándome un pasado que se fue y yo deseaba volver a vivir

Meep meep (1) - se dejo escuchar el claxon de una camioneta negra misma que llamo la atención de dos gemas en verde

Vaya no espere demasiado – dijo el joven que estaba recargado sobre su pierna y encima de un pequeño edificio- es hora de trabajar

La noche se veía tranquila, estrellada como pocas veces sucede sobre una ciudad tan poblada

Las personas rara vez voltean al cielo y tratan de mirar otras, solo se dedican a vivir sin mirar toda su vida y solo observan si es algo para ellos , porque quien mas existe sino yo y yo y por último yo. ¿Tú que crees "SEI"

Sei: …….

Subaru: Bien no importa ya llegamos

Una figura oscura se plantó detrás del vehículo al que venia siguiendo desde hace un rato . Un hombre corpulento de piel morena ,cabellos negros y ojos marrón apareció se veía feliz al darse la vuelta se encontró con dos gemas verde intenso que lo veía fríamente

El hombre se asusto pero sin demostrarlo trato de evadir a su acompañante y seguir su camino, pero aquellas esmeraldas lo seguían. Cuando volteo con intenciones de reclamar no encontró a nadie y al darse la vuelta nuevamente hallo esos ojos pegados a él . No supo que hacer hasta que opto por correr, pero algo tarde

Toc toc – retumbaba por el suelo –el hombre miro con horror que lo que sonaba eran las pequeñas gotas que de su abdomen provenían

Muahahahaha (risa perversa) Es acaso que jamás ha visto su sangre – dijo el hombre que se encontraba frente a el herido con una sonrisa cínica – Señor Yagami

El Yagami se dejo caer – ¿Quien eres tú?

Le aseguro que no soy el hada de los dientes – el sacarsmo era denotado en cada palabra

Deja las idioteces y dime quien eres?

Tiene razón, deje me presento, yo amigo mío soy el Sakurazukamori, pero no es algo que debas recodar

El hombre capto a que se refería y con temor en la voz que mas bien sonó como a suplica dijo- Por favor no me mates. Tengo familia una esposa y dos mellizos

Mellizos?

Si una niña y un chico, me necesitan mi esposa es muy débil - sollozaba –

A claro sabe algo…- mientras se agachaba a su altura

¿? ;;;;;;;;

_NO EXISTE UN CAMINO QUE TRAIGA FELICIDAS A TODOS POR IGUAL _(2)

Que?

La mano del cazador atravesaba ahora el ensangrentado pecho de su victima

Ahhhhhh- suspiro- otro trabajo. El asesino se marchó dejando un cadáver de un hombre que había sido traicionado por quien menos espero

Sus manos se encontraban sobre una pequeña flor de color pálido que rápidamente se torno rosada ,su mirada se clavo sobre un árbol ,pero su mente estaba en…

Te diviertes Sumeragi - llamó un chico de ojos miel

Sin prestar la mayor atención- Qué quieres?

Vine a recoger a Seed

Dirás Sei

Mmm todavía no lo olvidas vvd

……

Seed ven

No te hará caso

El ave voló b y se poso en el hombro del chico

(Estupida ave hasta tu me traicionas)

Ves así como Seed , tu deberías dejar este lugar y también al Sakurazukamori

La estupida ave se va contigo por que no me pertenece pero el asesino del cerezo sigo siendo yo y por todo derecho

Ahhh eres muy necio al igual que Seishiro-san

Dile a los Sakurazuka que yo soy el asesino ahora. Ya vete que espero a alguien

El ojos miel sonrió y se marchó

Toc toc - la puerta sonó, la causa una mujer muy bella y joven

Adelante

Buenas noches Sumeragi-san- la mujer entro haciendo una reverencia al dueño de la casa

El trabajo esta hecho señora Yagami

La mujer se sonrió y empezó a llorar

Mi marido acaba de morir ahora soy una viuda una triste y ….- Muahahahahha desgraciada millonaria jajajajaja - la mujer seguía riendo, entregó un fajo de billetes - gracias por todo jajajajaj

Alos ojos del asesino la mujer había enloquecido aun más y pronto se le caería la mandíbula por un ataque de risa histérica

Vamos rápido! Subaru-chan, Sei- chan - corría una joven de 16 años por un campo lleno de pequeñas flores amarillas. A su lado un joven de 25 años que sostenía en su rostro una bella sonrisa

El cielo azul se obscureció las flores morían y otras se teñían de rojo, la imagen cambio aquel joven encantador se encontraba con las manos llenas de sangre que pertenecía a la joven.

-Nooooooo- gritaba una y otra vez en eso el hombre lo miraba y se dirigía a el

Noooooo- Subaru despertó gritando

Otra vez su sueño era su pesadilla y parecía no terminar, cada noche era lo mismo y todo terminaba de la misma forma nunca podía hablar con el de las manos ensangrentadas. La vida se Subaru Sumeragi el Sakurazukamori no9 era lo más sencillo

El era la persona que más odiaba y amaba a la vez . Hace dos años esto era así ; ser un Sumergí ; encargados por generaciones en preservar la paz espiritual y a la vez su propio Némesis, un Asesino.

No era para nada fácil.

Día a día después del "fin del mundo" su vida era repetitiva. Esperaba el día en que todo acabara, ni siquiera el "genio de los helados y metamorfo" pudo hacer algo

Subaru: Yo podrìa terminar con todo ,pero porque hacerlo si puedo hacer pasar una mal rato a los Sakurazuka

Seishiro, por que me dejaste, ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme como yo a ti, Porque? Porque a Hokuto? Porque?

Porque esto todavía no termina Sr. Sumeragi – una sonrisa cínica acompaño a la frase de unos labios delgados de una figura que espiaba entre las sobras

Apenas comienza…

CONTINUARA…..

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya estoy viva jajja, espero les haya gustado se que esta algo raro ,pero bueno se aclarara se los juro y como me siento solita por aquí tome prestado a Sorata jajajaja

Hola Hermano

Que demonios hago aquí

Si no me sigues el juego no vuelves a ver a la tonta de Arashi

0.0

Hola hermana

Muaahahaha victoria para mi

Bueno ya este es mi segundo fic de x-1999. se reciben todo tipo de jitomatazos , felicitaciones, regalos

Sorata- Dulces, "bombones" (quiero una Nee-chan)

Si sobre todo si son lindos (quiero un Kamui o Seishiro)

Todo en un Review

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide explicaciones

1 Meep Meep - según el claxon ,pero mas bien sonó a carcacha del siglo pasado jajja imagen un auto del año con un claxon de carcacha resucitada

son las palabras que ele dice Subaru a Kamui en el tomo 16 del manga , que por cierto es una lastima que aquí en México todavía no lo terminen buauauauauaua

Ahora si Adiós

DONEC ERIS FELIZ MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	2. Dream

La suerte de la esmeralda 2 : dream

Agradezco sus bellos review's (pero ninguno me dio un bishohen kawaii) pero por falta de rapidez contestare al final (sigo esperando mi bishohen)

Ahora si el fic.

La voz había llegado hasta el ( wooa que orejas) se incorporó en busca de la persona que había extraña (colada) cuando no encontró a nadie se volvió a ….

-Pack! - alfo le había caído del cielo

-Qué?

Una figura se paro rápidamente - no se asuste señor – llamo una voz desde la oscuridad – solo vine a hacerle una vista

-Mmmm- se calmó y sin mayor temor e interés- me rijo como hospital las visitas hasta las cuatro de la tarde

-jajaajaja- interesante, pero no se burle de mi – una figura salio de la oscuridad dejando mostrar a una niña no mayor de 9 años de cabellos negros y ojos lilas

-"Genial ahora hasta una mocosa me dice que hacer" – dime te caíste de tu casa y por eso me visitas

-No tonto

. Si no quieres morir ,dame una buena razón para no hacerlo

La niña se quedo pensativa y luego sonrió- Por lo que veo no tiene caso hablar contigo, pues no escucharas, es una lastima solo eres uno mas de los condenados

-Condenado a qué? 0.0

-Bye – la niña estuvo lista para marcharse y avanzó hacía la puerta

-Oye no desaparecerás entre las sombras y edificios?

-Si que es graciosos Sumeragi -san , pero eso solo es un show , nadie cuerdo o al menos yo no saltaría de una edificio sin estar segura de resistir el golpe

-Que débil (que desilusión yo quería que se hiciera mancha en el pavimento)

-Nos veremos de nuevo - la oji-lila salio y espero un ascensor ante la mirada desconcertada y desilusionada del asesino

-¬-¬''''' –Subaru cerro su puerta de un azoton – eso fue extraño , me pregunto que diablos comen los niños hoy en día y sobre todo mis vecinos .Subaru volvió a su cama y trato de conciliar con éxito su noche volvió a la tranquilidad

-Que te dijo el ingrato ese

-Mmm que nos quedáramos con seed y el con el Sakurazukamori

-Ahhh – suspiro un anciano- de todos los crios con caras de "lelos" Seishiro se fijo en el más necio

-JAJAJA Abuelo yo creó que él hace un buen papel

-Yashiro cállate!

-Nee- chan

-Quien más imbecil

Abuelo: Naomi por que regresaste antes, pensé que tenías una cita

-Wooaoaoa alguien te cautivo y aceptaste una cita

Naomi vio fríamente a su hermano y luego a su abuelo – La tenía

Ambos: Y?

-Me aburrió y lo mate – mientras mostraba su mano con la evidencia

-Ahhhhhh

-Que encantó (supongo)

-Y el necio renuncio?

-No (por algo es necio)

-Ashsahhahsha hasta cuando

-El dijo que se quedará con el puesto

La chica al punto de al histería – pero no es de la familia

-No, pero gano limpiamente, además es como si fuera nuestro Nii-sama porque

-Cállate!

De que lado estas ¿tu deberías ser el asesino

-No me interesa además mamá no me eligio como su sucesor (no me amo). Subaru-san es a quien Sei eligió y su trabajo es genial

-Buauauauaua no te interesa que pase con nuestro prestigio

-MMMM no!

La chica lloro más fuerte

Yashiro: Ya Naomi no es para tanto

-Buauauauauaua

Abuelo: Que hice para merecer esto

People Killing

People Dying

Children hurt and you hear

-Sore!

-Es a mí

-Si ¬¬ . Como te fue pudiste hablar con el Sr. Sumeragi

Poniendo cara triste y pensativa – No fíjate que me amenazó de muerte no creí que fuera tan agresivo

-Hay en serio

-Si ;-;

-¡Baka! Es obvio es un asesino

-Ahhhhh que desperdicio es un chico muy guapo

- ¬¬ La próxima vez no fallaremos

Habían pasado varios días desde que el ex – exorcista no tenía ningún trabajo por lo que disfrutaba de un día tranquilo donde solo era Subaru un joven de 25 años, sin tener nada que hacer fue a un parque para relajarse y olvidar sus pesos y pasar un buen día

-Seishiro ven corre más rápido hermano!

-Espera Hiromi

-Eres algo torpe jajaja

-Seishiro, Hiromi el ojos esmeralda fijo su atención en dos niños que jugaban a alas escondidas. Ella una niña de cabellos castaños y bellos ojos verdes, su sonrisa reflejaba tranquilidad y mucha alegría. El un niño similar su sonrisa era tímida pero mostraba ternura. Era gracioso esos dos eran como Hokuto y él en un pasado que extrañaba

-Lo ves ese es su deseo

-Ya entendí, esta noche harás otra visita – dos personas miraba a lo lejos

El mayor siguió prestando atención a los escuincles la chiquilla corría a "esconderse" de su hermano, mientras este contaba. Cuando estuvo listo fue en su búsqueda y la niña de la nada le salto y grito feliz – yo gane vuelves a contar

-Bien -

-No, no no no no No Sei-chan debes protestar o algo

-No esta bien yo perdí y me toca volver a contar

-Pero

-nada ve y escóndete

La castañita miro a su reflejo y empezó a llorar – buauauauauauauaau

-Que tienes , te duele algo , te lastime dije algo? – con terror el niño estaba a punto del colapso

-Buauauauauaauau – seguía llorando

el castaño entonces corrió hacía el único ser que estaba en el parque

-Disculpe señor , ayúdeme por favor mi hermana tiene algo y no se que … ayúdeme - casi lloraba el niño

El oji verde se incorporó y le pregunto porque

Seishiro lo miro y contesto a todo pulmón – porque es mi hermana …. Y la quiero mucho … haría lo que sea por verla alegre … y no se que le pasa pero esta llorando y yo

Me dejo sorprendido ese niño es muy parecido a mí – bien vamos

Ambos caminaron hacía la llorona

-Oye que tienes

-Sei debió protestar o algo y buauauaua

-No llores por favor

-Pero…

-Hagamos un trato ustedes escóndanse y yo cuento

La cara de los castaños se ilumino y los tres empezaron a jugar

Después de un rato

-Seishiro-chan, Hiromi-chan la voz de un hombre los llamo , el oji- verde se imagino que se trataba de su padre o hermano mayor. De entre los arbustos salio un chico de ojos dorados quien al ver a los mellizos corrió hacia ellos , ignorando al tercero

-Les dije que no se alejaran

El contador oficial conocía esa voz se trataba de: Kamui

-Eh?

-Kamui Shirou

El recien llegado volteo a verlo - Subaru- san?

- ……..

-Oni-san vamonos -reclamo la pequeña

-Eres su hermano?

-Mas bien soy

-Kamuichan es él mejor verdad Sei

-Hai -

Ahhh el Sumeragi no entendió nada pero si algo había aprendido en estos años era el no peguntar las razones

-Quisiera acompañarnos –pregunto Kamui

-Qué?

Hiromi: Jajajaja el señor esta durmiendo

-Eh? No gracias tengo cosas que hacer

Cuando Kamui reacciono ya fue demasiado tarde él se había ido

-Vamos niños los invito a cenar

Hiromi tomo del brazo a Kamui – Kamui-chan podemos ir a comer hamburguesas a Kumagoro World ( no intenten demandarme)

-Si claro -Ellos empezaron a caminar y Seishiro se quedo atrás – mmm que rápido huyo el joven

Tras un gran roble – por que tenias que aparecer Shirou?

Y en las ramas de otro - Lo ves

-Si al parecer el "niñero" nos podrá ayudar

-No lo se es muy guapo

-Agrgrrgrgrgr

El jardín se vio de nuevo solo ninguno de los tres grupos estaba y un bien-male estar empezaría y los mejores favorecidos serían ….

_CONTINUARA _

MMMM no se que decir así que se los dejos a su imaginación

Antes de irme

1 Lamento haberme ausentado tanto es un mal habito alimentado por la muerte de mi compu

Buauauauaua - aun lloro su muerte

2 Contestemos reviews

ZAFIRO ANY Ohaiyo Corazón muahahaha nadie dijo que la vida fuera dulce, lo único dulce es el hígado de mi abuela y eso que ya se murió ( entiendase paterna) . Mmmmm sobre los cursos yo también me lo pregunto desearía tomarlos yo primero y si es en compañía mejor , en el día soy una persona muy seria (vvd que si?) y en la noche soy una lela que se ríe de hasta porque el mosco voló y me alimento del liquido rojo , no , no es la sangre es el agua de Jamaica , tu sabes de lo que hablo. Me pregunto si mi mal humor es falta de sueño?

Bueno cariño nos vemos en el próximo cappy

RUBI SUMERAGI: Aloha Fanto… digo amiga ( no hagas caso es te review lo conteste de noche vease explicación con Zafiro) Si es una lastima ,las personas mas lindas sufren porque… ( te contare un secreto) Anestat se acerca a Rubi -Muahahahaha porque personas como yo así lo queremos muahahahahah ,pero no se lo digas a nadie vale hermosura. Tienes razón Subby-chan como el Sakurazukamori es Kawaiii ( mas si lo viste en el tomo 18 de x , cuando esta sentadito, que lindo . Los años pasaron y si hay varios vivos ya veras mas adelante.

ESMERALDA HIRAGIZAWA : Subaru ser lindo ,pero abandonado, Sorata ser menso ,pero solo es finta mira nada más lo que encontró (léase Arashi) jajajaaj se que nada que ver pero bueno.

Woaoaoaoaa si estas tan desquiciada como la linda Yagami debes ser una persona especial ( ya veras porque) y muy interesante…. Demasiado

Si ese amor es algo raro ,pero no tanto como Hokuto y su misterio ( que por cierto es una monada ) . Es igual a de cómo quienes son los padres de Opacho ( SK) o donde están . Los padre y madres de l anime en clamp y en general. Digo siempre hay una madre o padre y en el caso de Angelic Layer una tía, pero y luego. Mmmm es el misterio mas grande .

Este fic ya nacio ,pero aun no tiene fecha de salir a la luz. Es una lastima porque a Subaru aun le falta el camino a los nominados de los Candy Cnady , establecido por esta desgracias reina de llos infelices , infortunados y dejados, etc etc….

Pero ya que si me llegan a convencer o Subo el capitulo de día puede que la cosas cambie. Lo que suceda primero muahahahahaha soy mala muy mala muahahaha cof cof . Gracias por los animos

Ahora si crías maléficas me tengo que ir nos vemos pronto ( eso dicen todos)

DONEC ERÍS FELIX MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	3. Rubi

Hola bella gente aquí reportándome de nuevo y trayéndoles este nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.

Agradezco a : AL AMANTE DE SEISHIRO Y RUBI SUMERAGI . Por sus review, gracias.

Capitulo 3: Rubi

Después del repentino encuentro en donde el oji-amatista se quedo en la lela .Subaru huyo lo mas rápido a su apartamento y la llegar

-Ahhh justo lo que me faltaba encontrarme a Kamui, ¿Por qué a él, fuera aguantado encontrarme con kusanagi y sus gatitos (1) o a Yuto, Aráis incluso a Fuma (2) , pero no a Kamui

-Jaja que pequeño es el mundo

-el oji-verde volteo hacía la sala y en un sillón encontró a un bulto

-quien eres? – sin mirarlo Directamente

-Soy una vendedora de seguros

-(Juro que mis vecinos morirán esta noche por no cuidar de sus criajos) Que? Otra vez te caíste de tu casa

-No llegue a pie

-Ahhh pues si no te largas ahora , yo me encargo de mandarte volando

-No se enoje por favor solo quiero hablar y….

-VIP bis- un viper – espera un momento pidió el propietario

-Lalalalalal

De la nada salio corriendo el mayor

-Eh que ¿demonios se me fue – ella también salió tras el

Subaru corría lo más rápido que podía entre edificios. Era genial por fin su caso estaba en acción hace un mes la mujer se habìa escondido y le habìa perdido toda pista

-Ahhh- venía jadeando la visitante del asesino- Su... Subaru –san, ahhh espere por favor que me es difícil alcanzarlo

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras

-Pero quiero..

-Para hablar primero alcánzame – y subaru corrió más aprisa

-Ahhh demonios no me pagan por esto debería cobrar el doble ;;

La luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo su color pálido podría hacer que los amantes escribieran bellas canciones, si , la bola era la inspiración de mucho incluso de…

-Porque me llamaste , si de cualquier forma yo iría por ti

-Tu el Sakurazukamori lo pudiste hacer y no te fuera costado trabajo, pero respetaste nuestro trato y por eso cumpliré mi promesa , ahora termina ya

La mujer se puso enfrente a su cazador y este no dudo en terminar con su trabajo. Ella calló sobre los brazos del joven que la miraba con indiferencia ,su último aliento lo dio en el suelo del techo de una carnicería (3)

El asesino la habìa dejado caer después de sostenerla , solo para ver los rubís que se dilataban . Subaru se quedo en silencio aquella rubia le habìa caído bien ,era una lastima que fuera un trabajo; En otras circunstancias si la fuera conocido le habría encantado tenerla como amiga o talvez algo mas, personas como ella eran raras de encontrar

FLASH BACK

Estaba solo y algo divertido mi ultima presa habìa puesto resistencia y habìa peleado como ninguna otra a mordidas y arañazos , me causo tanta risa que no intente detenerla lamentablemente no la dejaría viva

Habìa llegado a un bar. Donde pensé relajarme,bebì una copa a mi lado una mujer y al otro un hombre el se veía molesto y ella decepcionada .el ambiente de una pareja enojada nunca fue el mejor por lo que salí . Afuera habìa una persona que me esperaba. Me dijo algo sobre una venganza y su enamora…., la verdad no me importo, hasta que oí la palabra "cuanto"

Comprendí que quería mis servicios y como buen asesino acepte. El asunto era eliminar a un tipo que habìa jugado con sus sentimientos . Lo se los asuntos del alma y corazón nunca habían sido mi fuerte ,pero un trabajo es un trabajo

Tuve todo listo solo me faltaba ejecutar al tipo . Llegué a su casa y con las luces apagadas espere su llegada. Cundo llegó me dispuse a trabajar alce i mano para paralizar…

-Espera por favor te equivocas de persona –encendió la luz dejando mostrar a una joven rubia de ojos rubí

Me sorprendió pues ninguna de mis anteriores presa habìa sentido mi presencia – quien eres?

-No tiene mayor importancia, pero he venido pedirte un favor

-Eh? Que deseas?

-Mátame! –Porque

-Hagamos un intercambio –yo a cambio de Takao

-Por què? Morir primero

-Es raro que lo prengpreguntes , viendo tus ojos me dicen que sabes el por qué, pero te responderé, es porque si el muere alguien será infeliz y aunque sus palabras digan algo, sus deseos son otros, el quiere que viva y yo simplemente deseo que ambos sean felices

-Ahhh

-Se que lo entiendes . el es mi hermano y lo quiero pero Takao es diferente cada vez que lo veo siento que el mundo se detiene me faltan las palabras y me sobran las ideas –Lamentablemente para el no soy nada . esos tontos- comenzó a llorar – jamás se dejaran vencer , solo necesitan tiempo y yo quiero dárselos ,por eso

-Es muy lindo ,pero quien te asegura que sus deseos son esos ,porque arriesgarse si no estas segura?

-Por que veo los ojos de ambos y eso creo ,a demás haría lo que fuera por verlos felices, tal vez mi muerte no alegre a mi hermano, pero a Takao le dará el tiempo que si te dejo ir no tendrá

-Bien trato hecho

-Un último favor, dame un mes para terminar

-Por que pides ese plazo, si ese plazo se lo doy a tu Romeo no tendrás que irte

-No por favor

-Ahhhh- mejor opte por salir antes de cambiar de parecer

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Persona que sacrifican todo por un ideal , ojala tu deseo si se cumpla .El oji-verde estuvo listo para irse cuando

-Woooa Subaru –san por fin lo alcance, corre demasiado

-Otra vez tu? Que quieres

-Jujuju ya le dije que viene a platicar

-Y yo a trabajar y como ya termine me voy

Con desilusión ,fastidio y reproche- Mmmmm siempre es difícil hablar con usted

-No lo creo suelo prestar atención a lo que me interesa, así que adiós

La niña hizo un puchero , el atormentado podía ser muy guapo pero también era frió y cortante , piensa, piensa Sore . Tengo que llamar su atención

–Tiene miedo – gritó

Subaru se quedo perplejo nunca le habían preguntado eso

-Hey responde

-No no lo tengo

-M e alegra- la niña formo una sonrisa – entonces no huyas de mí

El ex-onmoyouji, la miro se veía graciosa . Una niña de colitas con pantalón tipo overol, tenis color rojo y una camiseta a rayitas , sino mal recodaba se parecía ala personaje de una vieja película donde salía un muñeco asesino

-Ja- se sonrió y sentó al lado del ahora cadáver – te escucho hija de Chucky

La del overol hizo un puchero- enserio que a mi no me pagan por ofensa – luego vio a la mujer que descansaba tranquilamente ,apenas la habìa notado

-Ahhhhhhh esta muerta

-Si , ese es el propósito

-Porque la mataste?

-Hola (estupida) no se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero los asesinos matamos y yo soy uno

-No me refiero a eso (estupido)

-Entonces?

-Ella le habìa hecho algo?

-No -----

-Y por que murió?

-Simple era una trabajo más (Aunque no solo mato por deber)

-Mmmm es chistoso , entonces si diera el precio por la cabeza de alguien amada por usted lo mataría?

El peli-negro se quedo en silencio y pensó en Seishiro( ya esta )

Hokuto( hace mucho ) y Kamui ( Si sigue creyendose Fuma no tardará)

-sakurazukamori, es que no piensas responderme ¡!

-Si lo haría

-Ahhh me tengo que ir

-Què, por qué? O.o

-Tengo que ir a dormir

La chuckyta se marcho , la esmeralda siguió sus pasos y un cadáver volvió a quedar como si nada (3)

Una cuadra después Subaru se dio cuenta de que esa niña era una inconforme, primero suplicaba ser escuchada y al minuto abandonaba a su acosado .

Y bien Sore que paso?

-Me mando por un tubo y cuando le pregunte sobre razones; deberes y sentimientos , fue d e lo mas indiferente

-Así son todos hasta que….

La oji-lila salto feliz como loca emocionada

-Dime dime entraras en sus pensamientos

-No, algo mejor…..

CONTINUARA …..

Muahahahahaha que bonito quedo y hoy no secuestre a nadie por lo que voy de prisa

Espero les haya gustado Cualquier comentario es bien recibido en un buen review

-Que será el algo mejor

Quien adivinara

Que se ganara

Muahahahaha eso y más en el próximo conteste reviews

DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS

Antes de irme explicaciones

1 Gatitos de Kuanagi o en español hijos de Yuzuriha y este maléfico pedofilo (muahahaha asalta cunas)

2 Nada más se me ocurrió

3 jajajajajaj Quién quiere filete de gûera a la Subaru

Ahora si hasta la vista

DONEC ERIS FELIX, MULTOS NUMERABIS AMICOS


	4. Manchas

Hola como andan yo volviendo para molestarlos con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y este capitulo va dedicado alas personas que dejaron reviews gracias.

En especial A Rubí Sumeragi la razón mmmmm pues nada mas espero te guste chica

Disfrútenlo

La suerte de la esmeralda 4

Capitulo 4. Manchas

Mientras tanto en una cafetería del centro

-Ya tengo hambre! Quiero comer, tengo sueño, tengo claustrofobia, ya se quieren que les cante una canción – UN ELFENTANTE SE COLUMPIABA… -Cantaba como histérica la niña

-Eto Hiromi-chan podrías guardar silencio

-pero Kamui-san

-Si hiromi ya callate

-Nadie te pregunto Seishiro, toma! Marca Carmesí ataca!- la niña tomo un recipiente y lo exprimió con fuerza una mancha roja salio volando .El niño la vio venir y se metió bajo la mesa

-Hiromi detente-pidió el niñero

-Miri miri miiii-la niña le saco la lengua- toma, marca carmesí ataca! –la cría volvió atacar y …..

-Muahapack ! La mancha dio en su blanco

-Jajajjajaja mira Sei, kamui esta sucio

Kamui tenía una hermosa mancha en su cara y que bajaba hasta su ropa

Seishiro : Lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento – el pequeño se disculpaba con su mayor

-Pareces retrazado Seishiro, verdad que a ti ni te importa Kamui-San

-No para nada -.-

-Señor aquí tiene su orden- intervino una mesera vestida como un gran conejo rosado y con unos lindos guantes de peluche.-quiere que le traiga una servilleta se ha manchado de capsu

-Eh? Si por favor

La joven se retiro ( vaya que hombre mas hambriento, pobrecito tiene tanta hambre, que se emociona con la capsu, que mal ejemplo para los niños, venia tan concentrada que no se fijo cuando choco con un recién llegado

-Auchchchchc

-Lo siento …. NA no da! ( entiéndase bienvenido) , si gusta tomar asiento en un momento lo atenderemos.

-Si gracias

La moza lo observo de pies a cabeza y noto una mancha en rojo ( que gente mas sucia) , estaba por decir algo, pero el recién llegado se escabullo y se sentó en la mesa a espaldas a Kamui y compañía. Al poco rato la "Kumagoro" regreso con unas servilletas y las entregó en las mesas gemelas

Kamui: Gracias

Subaru: No era necesario ,pero gracias

La voz fue reconocible para …

Seishiro- Kamui-san mire es el joven Suabru

Kamui volteo como resorte, necesitaba verle –Subaru-san- lo llamó Kamui

-Ay no! Subaru volteo y se topo con tres "niños"-Hola solo atino a decir ,pero no le duro mucho puess dos niños ya estaban colgados de su brazo –venga siéntese con nosotros y kamui –obedeciéndolos se sentó enfrente del peli-negro.

-Que tal

-Woaoaoa que tonto eres Ni-san

-Hirom…

-Buenas noches que va a querer- otro Kumagoro pero esta vez en rubio interrumpió , preguntando a Subaru

-Un té de Jazmín por favor

-Enseguida , quiere una servilleta para la mancha de capsù

-Mmmm no es necesario

-Bien ,ahora traigo su te

Kamui noto la marca en rojo que manchaba a Subaru y sabía que se debía a….

-Viene de trabajar

-Si ya termine otro tranquilo trabajito como siempre

Kamui sabía a que se refería ( que listo no? ) y no evito cerrar los ojos

-Que su alma descanse en paz

-Jajaj es imposible querido Kamui , ahora es prisionera de…

-No lo digas- volteando a ver a los pequeños

-Bien, súper papá

La súper Kuma-mesera ( si otra) trajo el té y los niños la veían como lelos y no escucharon nada ( que sordos)

-Comamos! –La cena paso tranquila . El oji-amatista veía detenidamente a Subaru, cuanto había cambiado levaba el cabello corto como cuando lo conoció, pero había heredado la misma expresión de Seishiro Sakurazuka ,al igual que sus poderes ; y en su cara las hermosas esmeraldas de antes eran opacadas con una sombra, que si antes tenia, ahora había crecido

-Buenas noches Magami-san –llamó la dulce voz de una dama

-Magami?El Sakurazukamori estaba extrañado, sabía que Kamui era un Magami, pero hasta donde lo había conocido siempre fue Shirou. Su curiosidad lo llevo a voltear a verla y …

-Lamento llegar tarde

-No se preocupe Yagami-san

-Yagami? – en efecto aquella dulce mujer era la desquiciada a la que Subaru días antes había librado de su esposo

-Sr. Sumeragi- ella también estaba sorprendida

-Se conocen –Kamui dijo desconcertado

-Si conocí a Sumeragi-san en un templo hace mucho ( N/A: Si como no--)

-Ahhhh

-Mamá!

De la nada salio un niño castaño de bajo d e la mesa

-Seishiro que haces hay ¿-¿

Larga historia –interrumpió el niñero

-Bien Kamui, me llevó a los pequeños para que no te den más problemas

-No al contrario, gracias por dejarme un tiempo con ellos

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la muerte de tu tío a quien ame mucho

Subaru entendió rápido de que se trataba el asunto (lo menos que podrías hacer es morirte)

-Bien vamos Hiromi, Seishiro, despídanse de Kamui . Luego de despedirse Kamui regreso a la mesa donde lo esperaba el oji-verde

-Y?

-Y? que?

-Ellos son tus parientes

-Si hijos de Tokiko ,al parecer los dejo con su padre antes de conocerme

-Ahhh supongo que porque su fin venia

-Si ellos tenían 3 años

-Ahhhh ( Somos destructores de familias tu matas a la madre y yo a los padres jajaja ) – El asesino estaba pensando seriamente en trabajar con Kamui

-Subaru-san , como era?

-Quien

-Su presa?

-Una ilusa ,soñadora

-Ahhh como Hokuto-san

El pelinegro (Kamui) habìa dado en el punto débil. Subaru reacciono molesto

-No! Ella era diferente

-Lo siento no debí

--- ( si no debiste, sabes? que podrías amanecer patas arriba)

El ex-líder cambio la platica, pensó que si seguía esa charla su vida peligraría ( N/A: que intuitivo) - Y de día es?

-Me ocupo de veterinario y Onmoyouji

-O.o (Pobre animales, ya me imagino como hace los transplantes)

Imaginación de Kamui

Su: Muy bien niño tu perro ( un chihuahua) necesita una operación de apéndice

Niño: Bien se lo encargo

Subaru Si muahahahah- Mmm no necesitas anestesia

Perro: Gua gua!

Subaru atraviesa al perrito

Perro: Guuauauauauauauuuuuu!- el último suspiro del perro fue por la tarde antes del ocaso

Niño: Nooooooooo ;; fin de imaginación de Kamui

Kamui sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para botar esa idea de su cabeza

Su: Kamui te sucede algo-mientras sostenía su mano

-No, por que lo pregunta

-Es que me estabas mirando medio raro y decías algo así como nooooooo! Chihuahua!

-Jajaja no me haga caso- este lelo no se habìa dado cuenta de una manos ajenas

Mientras tanto en la calle

-Hayyyyy pobre de mi espalda- se sobaba un chico - Naomi o Subaru-san, tendrán que darme un buen regalo ( masaje) eso de cargar un "retoño del cerezo" y varias pertenencias no es bueno ,menos mal que lo deje en la casa de Seishiro- un güero caminaba tranquilamente por el centro cuando a través de un vitral vio a una pareja

-Jujuujuuj- con que mi Ni-san esta aplicándose, esto tengo que verlo de cerca –corrió "feliz" hacia su destino

La puerta se abrió de un azoton y la súper mesera fue a …

-Buenas Noc….Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El recién llegado entró corriendo azotándole en la cara la puerta y la súper kumagoro fue vencida otra vez (emblema del equipo Rocket)

-Que bonita reunión!-intervino un gritón ojos miel

-Eh? Por fin el niñero se fui cuenta de unas manos ajenas y las aventó con rapidez

-Jjiji –rio el recién llegado- puedo sentarme al tiempo que se acomodaba en el asiento

-Ya que – con hastió el asesino lo miro

-No te enojes Subaru-chan

El kamui se quedo como tonto ese chico lo habìa llamado cariñosamente acaso el seria….

-Un gusto Shirou o Magami-san? - el niño ponía cara pensativa Kamui viò al ojos miel quien extendìa su mano y de impulso ofreciò la suya

-jijijiijijiji soy Yashiro Sakurazuka

El ignorado por fin hablo: - quieres dejar se hacer eso

Què?

-Presentarte con todos lo que conozco

-Lo siento Suby-cha…

-No me llames así --

-Ahhhhh-exclamo con sorpresa el intruso, mientras veía a Kamui –Lo siento lo siento, lo siento , solo usted lo puede llamar así verdad?

Aeh? Los pelinegros no entendieron de que hablaba este extraño ser

( jajaja)

-MMMMMM? Él los miro confundido es que acaso no eres su Koi

Subaru se pego la mano a la cara y por su parte Kamui se puso rojo como tomate ,de hecho hacia que un tomate se viera pálido a su lado

Kamui: No Yashiro-san, no soy su amante /

Yashiro lo miro entre molesto y divertido: Y por que, ni siquiera un beso ;;

Kammi: Noooo/-mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza y todas sus fuerzas.

Yashiro : Que desperdició si ustedes se ven muy lindos juntos creo que ni Seishiro podía hacer eso (3) y eso que debería apoyar a mi hermano jujuujuuju – mientras veía a Subaru y su cara de vas a morir antes de tu mayorìa de edad

-Mejor me voy , no quiero incomodar interrumpir

-Hasta que dices algo coherente

-Ahora que lo dices ,solo venía a decirte que Naomi quemo tu apartamento

-Què! --

-No te preocupes saque tus cosas antes de tu sabes, bueno me voy, adiós- el rubio se paro y se disponía a huir antes de que alguien lo matará , pero fue detenido por Kamui

-Y donde se supone que Subaru se quede

-Puede ir a la ex casa de Seishiro y alimentar al cerezo o bien ir a la tuya y ponerle remedio a lo del "Koi" (3.1)

-Lárgate!- Subaru estaba enojado (N/A: Nada màs?) –Ese niño acaba con mi paciencia .Otra mesera llegò con otra orden de agua minera l y tè de Jazmin

-Arigato-agradeciò el ojso pardo- Disculpe pero el es quein me imagino

-( No oiste, si sobre todo como existen tantos Sakurazuka ) Si

-Y porque?

-Porquè?

-Porque Naomi Sakurazuka quiere el puesto para su hermano, pero como es a el no le interesa, de hecho no creo que este enterado de que es un Sakurazukamori (3.2)

-Ammmmmm

-Por cierto Shirou quieres acompañarme necesito tu ayuda

-Si por supuesto

-El cerezo se pondrà muy feliz

-El àrbol (4)

-Hai

CONTINUARA……

Jjajajajaja espero que les haya gustado ,a mi me encanto hay una parte en la que no pare de reír . Bueno aquí llega el 4 chappy de esta locura

Ojala la apoyen como quisiera y si no me deprimiré y llorare como histérica muahahahha , no es cierto ,pero que mas puedo decir .

Antes de irme explicaciones

1 Pobre apéndice

2 ...

3 el menor de los Sakurazuka esta algo loco pero es lindo se los aseguro

3.1 mmmmm ven lo que digo

3.2 Si este niño suele ser un poco despistado ( solo un poco lo juro ´-''''')

4 No no no me fume nad a y no tampoco es lo que se imaginan cualquiera que esto sea muahahahaha

Por ultimo VIVA MEXICO...

AMABLE GENTE ( SI PONGO LA GROSERIA ME SENTIRIA MUY MAL)


	5. Una noche especial 2

Aloha bella gente lamento la tardanza, pero es que me dio un no se que y no solo a mí si no también a la maquina buahahaha y la verdad me salía muy caro mandar a que alguien lo pasara ,además que también me daba pena y más si se me prendía la idea para un yaoi o algo por el estilo, creánme que la ultima vez que lo intente me quede muy avergonzada y sobre todo porque era el chico a quien yo le gusta y bueno leyó un tramo de tortura psicológica y creo que la ultima vez que lo ví me tenía miedo muahahahahahahahahah ( no lo culpo)

Pero bueno no viene a contarles mis males de miedo. Lean y disfruten de este capitulo algo desquiciado.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron review aun sigo tratando contestarles, si alguien pudiera decirme como se los agradecería buauaua ( es demasiada ciencia para mí)

* * *

**_La suerte de la esmeralda_**

**_Capitulo 5: Una noche especial 2_**

* * *

Subaru tomo un sorbo de su té mientras miraba la expresión de Kamui que era nerviosa. Como un árbol se pondría feliz con su presencia acaso tenia vida

-Te aseguro que la tiene y mucha

Jajaja

¿-Qué?

-El árbol de Sakuras

-Y o no ….

-Cierra la boca Shirou –Subaru se veía algo molesto

-Lo lamento

-¿Y que ha sido de ti?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿Qué has hecho estos dos años?

-Me he dedicado a estudiar y en vacasiones he viajado a distintas partes, buscando

-Ahhhhh ¿y que buscas?- Subaru se veía intrigado por la búsqueda de su joven amigo

- buscaba un lugar donde olvidar "aquello" que paso entre nosotros

El asesino trago en duro pues aun recordaba aquella vez en donde el amatista le había entregado algo mas que solo amistad –Pero pensé que para eso habías rescatado a Monou

-No, Fuma solo es un amigo y usted lo sabe – hace un mes encontré a Ujiro Yagami en un templo en Osaka ,fue cuando conocí a su familia y mi parentesco con Hiromi y Seishiro, pero y usted Subaru-san

-A la muerte de Seishiro y el fin de la batalla ,regrese a casa mi abuela estaba feliz hasta que le conté la parte en la que yo era el asesino , se puso a llorar como desesperada ,por lo que le prometí que el Sakurazukamori estaría muero por algún tiempo, tal vez permanentemente. Mientras termine como veterinario y encontré trabajo en la clínica en la que conocí a Seishiro, paso un tiempo y he me aquí

Kamui escucho con atención, pero sabía que faltaba una parte

-¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?

- ¡Vamos! - Subaru se paró e inicio su marcha, Kamui corrió tras el

El mayor lo noto y sonrió: Dime Shirou; ¿Aún juegas?

-¿Como?- el pelinegro no entendió la pregunta

-Si en tu vida aún hay un niño

- -- - a veces ese hombre lo desconcertaba que clase de pregunta era esa

Como respuesta obtuvo que, Subaru pego la carrera

-¡Alcánzame!- grito con una linda sonrisa, el viejo juego de las correteadas había comenzado

Ambos corrieron en varios terrenos , Subaru subió a los edificios y el agotado pelinegro a penas daba la marcha. Finalmente el Kamui lo alcanzó en un recibidor a oscuras

-Tardaste mucho – dijo con un tono burlesco la esmeralda

-He perdido algo de condición – con bocanadas de aire el mas joven trato de disculparse

-Mmmmm serías una presa muy graciosa

-¿ Porqué lo dice?

-Te mataría sin problemas 0

-Jajaja Nunca me ha gustado perder --''''

-No, bueno hay algo que te quería mostrar - le tomo la mano al ex-líder y lo arrastro a una terraza, donde había un árbol de 1.55 metros con una bolsa a manera de maseta

Kamui – ESTAMOS EN?

- Es la casa que tenía Seishiro cuando yo tenía 16 años

- Y venimos aquí¿¿¿¿Para? – el oji-lila aún no entendía que deseaba el sakurazukamori

-Necesito tu ayuda, podrías alimentar al cerezo con tu sangre

El ex-dragón líder estaba algo shockeado, acaso Subaru lo había traído solo para matarle – Yo ….

-No es lo que piensas - es que la verdad la expresión del menor era tan fácil de descifrar- solo necesito algunas gotas

-Sí este árbol recibe mi sangre que pa…..

-Lo podré plantar sin problema

-Kamui miro con resentimiento a su acompañante – Lo alimentaras con más "trabajo"

-Hai, ese es el plan -

-Me rehúso, no dejare que sigas matando --

-Por que?

-( ¡Hola! No se sí se acuerde, pero hace dos años los dos peleábamos por no dejar que eso pasara ) Porque es muy especial para mi no quiero que….

El Sakurazukamori solo veía como se movían los labios, ahora que lo pensaba los labios de este niño no habían cambiado aun los recordaba como la ultima vez

-Kamui!

Al llamado no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar- cuando ya tenía los labios del oji-verde sobre los suyos. Sus manos se movieron para deshacerse de la gabardina que estorbaba

-Kamui yo siempre consigo lo que quiero -susurro al oído de su acompañante- ¿verdad?

-ahhhhhhh

El suspiro hizo que el asesino mirara al que estaba recostado a su lado tapándose con una ligera sabana de color azul (N/A: ya saben lo que paso, sí no, mejor ni lo piensen mucho, mejor aún no lo imaginen)

-Bien Cumpliré mi promesa – El Magami se incorporó pesadamente, su cuerpo le dolía, tomo algo de la mesilla de noche y se paro junto a un retoño, con una navaja abrió una herida en su mano derecha. la sangre que corría caía sobre las raíces

-No sabes, que es mejor a los pétalos

-Subaru….

-Mira – el oji-verde se coloco detrás del herido tomo su brazo y lo guío hacia una flores que apenas retoñaban

-Ahora lo entiendo- el menor interrumpió el simple acto mientras su sangre seguía regando al arbolillo

-Que dulzura (N/A No pude evitar imaginar leche con vainilla mmm delicioso)

-El hechizo del Sakurazukamori

-Bravo!; Deberé darte un premio- dijo sonriendo el otro

-Pero no se siente solo

-Por qué debería?

-Solo tienes acompañantes, pero cuando tendrás a alguien de verdad

-Mmmm no lo se tal vez seas tu o otra persona ,realmente me da igual

-Y hace dos años te daba igual?

Subaru respondería, sin embargo no contaría la verdad ,no podía perder el control de la situación

-Puede ser; Sei y Tú alguna vez fueron lo mas cercano al alguien- El ex-onmoyouji miro algunos pétalos que se teñían en rosado- Creo que ya es suficiente

Kamui se veía cansado y algo pálido ,la verdad el mismo no esperaba que esta noche fuera especial , pero aun tenia algunas dudas

-Ven deja te curo – Subaru había llamado su atención con una orden, lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo

Mientras tanto en una linda y lujosa casa

-¿Dime porque ayudaste a Sumeragi?

-Porque es bueno

-Yashiro eres un estupido, como se te ocurre- la chica saco una katana y la dirigió a su hermano

Un sonriente rubio se veía preocupado- por favor Naomi baja eso

-T e podría matar por ayudar a tu rival – puso el filo sobre su pecho

-Pero te quedarías sin hermano

-Crees que me importa --

-No?

-Tú que crees

-Siendo el caso – el menor extendió una mano que tenía enguantada y cerro el puño de pronto Naomi se tomo el pecho y la garganta .soltando así la katana

-Que pasa Nami ( forma cariñosa) te duele algo- Preguntó inocentemente el rubio

Nami sentía una presión en el corazón es como si alguien lo hubiera tomado y lo apretara con fuerza ,le faltaba el aire

-Jajajaja Naomi- sonrió el ojos miel, su sonrisa era dulce y su mirada asesina – No te metas en mis asuntos, yo no soy Sei, que te dejaba jugar con el. Además para mi eres muy pequeña – nuevamente abrió su mano y Naomi pudo respirar

-Ahhhhh- mientras recuperaba el aire y .. esa .. tec.. nica ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

-Me la enseño Sei cuando me contó el secreto del cerezo jejeje - el menor camino fuera de la habitación y se despidió – bye bye Nami-chan

- --

La noche pasaba tranquilamente , la ciudad dormía y …

Una chica corría tratando de alcanzar un frondoso árbol de cerezos, la mire con curiosidad y no evite seguirla por fin llegamos a un parque enfrente de nosotros estaba el dichoso árbol y un hombre apareció . Ella era mi hermana ambos empezaron a hablar ó eso me pareció pues no se oía sonido alguno. Pronto ella se desvaneció sobre los brazos de su compañero, el blanco de su ropa se volvió carmesí

-Hokutooooo!- esa imagen me suya hasta en los sueños –

Enfierecido y con la esperanza de terminar el sueño corrió hasta ellos y se dispuso a enfrentar al asesino

Una vez enfrente a él descubrió con horror que el asesino era el mismo. No sabía que decir o que hacer, ahora si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que este sueño terminara, pero una parte se anexo para su desgracia .

-Subby-chan a su espalda alguien lo llamaba –volteando encontró a su maltrecha hermana

-Hokuto! Se agacho a tomar su mano

Ella derramo unas lagrimas - lo siento, pero no quería perderte y …

La chica desapareció con el viento entre pétalos de sakura, rosados, pequeños y ligeros . el corazón del matón se frunció, era un dolor que no debía, más bien no quería sentir, lleno de furia se incorporo, estaba dispuesto en matar al mal nacido , sin importarle nada

-Muahahaha no puedes tocarme yo soy tu y tu eres yo , no hay nada que puedas hacerme sin que te pase a ti también . eres el culpable de todo hasta de que existamos , si no fuera por nosotros Hokuto seguiría viva y estaría feliz

-Te voy a!- Subaru estaba cabreado

-Hazlo y acaba con nuestra miserable existencia Sumeragi

-No, Yo soy el Sakur..

-Tú no eres, ese soy yo el verdadero Sakurazukamori – porque – la voz repentinamente le cambio esta era algo pequeña"

-Poque no acabas conmigo o es acaso que su físico es lo mas importante para usted

-Otra vez tu – Subaru reconoció la voz como la de la niña que lo torturaba cada vez que le daba la gana

-Jjajaja ahora si me hará caso

-Shimatta!1 (1) te matare por esto , Subaru se preparó para descontar a la metámorfa y esta desapareció y reapareció a su espalda

-Me escuchara quiera o no --'''

-No puedes obligarme basta con que despierte –volteando agresivamente

-Y para que despertar si a usted le gusta encerrarse en sus pesadillas

-Mentira!

-¿No es así, dígame entonces donde estamos

-En un sueño

-Bingo, un sueño que torna espanto y si no mal me enseñaron a eso se le llama pesadilla

-Ajja y luego que (mmm me vale)

-Que solo quiero ayudarlo (por favor entienda pedazo de hermosura)

-No te n….

-Quiere callarse ya me canse que siempre me quiera interrumpir -.- la niña estaba algo molesta

-Bien

-Bueno empecemos, porque lloró cuando esa joven murió

- Llorarías tú sí te golpeo?

-Si

-Por eso, me dolió su muerte

-T.T .T .T.T Esta mal, que no se supone que un asesino es de hierro, usted no debería de experimentar la culpa, ni el dolor y la angustia, por eso es gracioso

--- Te estás burlando de mi ?

-No para nada, pero para ser el 13 ½ Sakurazukamori (2) es curioso . El 12 fue el caso mas duro de ellos

-Lo conociste?

-Si ella era buena después de todo solo… . Hablemos de lo que nos importa – la niña dio la vuelta alrededor de Subaru y se trepo en su espalda

-Areeeee! Wiiiiiii!

- Crees que soy tu burla? -- - viro a ver a la cosa que colgaba de él

-No - mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Y?

-Ahhhh- suspiro- no reproche y camine

-A donde?

-Tú no preguntes solo camina

-Por donde?

-Que camines no entiendes

- -- (ya que )

Subaru estaba dormido, a su lado su acompañante que lo veía mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón

Kamui: Nos veremos de nuevo Subaru-san

El pequeño salio por la puerta tranquilamente, debía ir lejos a descansar en algún mejor lugar

* * *

**_CONTINUARA ….._**

Por fin termine ehhhh bravo hagamos fiesta y matemos a Kotori ( aunque creo que Fuma se nos adelanto)

Bueno no importa , espero les haya gustado si no ya saben se aceptan flames, solo por favor no me vengan con cometarios de ahhh por que subaru y kamui por que no kotori y kamui, por que enserio creanme que los... asare a fuego lento muahahaha

Quiero pedir una disculpa a una persona que casi muere junto con cierto chihuahua que mate por ahí, en serio lo lamento no sabía que era s tan amante de esas pequeñas cosas, en lo personal me dan miedo parecen rata, pero ya que no sufras no matare a ningún otro creo

Esto es como una respuesta a un cometario que me hicieron creo que será el único que responda por hoy , la verdad es del único que me acuerdo lamento si omito a alguien, pero es que no se porque no puedo leer los review y solo me baso den mi pequeña memoria.

He dicho

**_Aube_**

**_ANATA TO ZUTTO ITAI DE SU_**


End file.
